


Iridescent You

by xiaoyangdery



Series: Colors of You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rencas - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, luren, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyangdery/pseuds/xiaoyangdery
Summary: Renjun thinks Yukhei is a lot of colors. A mix of everything, but one that mixes so beautifully in harmony.





	Iridescent You

**Author's Note:**

> iridescence — i•ri•des•cence  
(n.)  
1: a lustrous rainbowlike play of color caused by differential refraction of light waves (as from an oil slick, soap bubble, or fish scales) that tends to change as the angle of view changes  
2 : a lustrous or attractive quality or effect
> 
> -Merriam Webster Dictionary

"What color do you associate with me, Junnie?" Yukhei asked him one day.Renjun has been working on a large painting when the question arose, and his hand paused in the middle of mixing royal blue and ivory white paint. 

"Why do you ask?" Renjun asked back, adding a little more dollop of white and mixing it to his desired hue.

  
From behind him, he hears Yukhei shifting the two wooden chairs in his makeshift studio.

  
"I dunno," he can imagine Yukhei shrugging. "Well, actually, Hendery's having this weird obsession with Taeylor Swift lately. And just two days ago, he played 'Bad Blood' on loop, for two hours straight! I swear I'm not exaggerating, I even typed some of the lyrics in my essay. My essay, Junnie! My essay on world history! I don't think Professor Yixing would appreciate the lines 'You made a really deep cut, and now we got bad blood,' when I pertain to the blood compact between the Spanish _conquistador_ and the Filipino raja."

  
Yukhei's spiel made Renjun giggle, imagining the roommates—Hendery singing at the top of his lungs as though having his own solo concert, and Yukhei desperately trying to write his essay, which, he knows, is being crammed.

  
"Anyway, when he finally got tired of 'Bad Blood', he played 'Red' afterwards," Yukhei explained further. "So it made me think of the lyrics, I guess? In the song, Taylor described her lover as blue, dark gray, and then red. And it made me think, Junnie, what color would you associate with me?"

  
Renjun thinks Yukhei is a lot of colors. A mix of everything, but one that mixes so beautifully in harmony.

  
Yukhei is orange, like the skies before the sun completely sets.

  
Yukhei is red, like the fire blazing in all its might.

  
Yukhei is green, like the emerald sea they once visited on a whim.

  
Yukhei is yellow, bright and warm like the sun.

  
Yukhei is blue, like the walls in Renjun's childhood room in his home.

But Yukhei isn't quite like the rainbow, no, he's not. Rainbows are beautiful, but they only appear after the rain. Rainbows are beautiful, but rainbows disappear after a short while. Rainbows are beautiful, and so is Yukhei.

But Yukhei is not a rainbow.

Renjun twists his body to face his boyfriend who was staring at him expectantly. He taps the end of his paintbrush on his makeshift pallette, thinking of the words to say, and Yukhei waits patiently.

  
"You're like a rainbow," he began, "but not a rainbow per se. Not a rainbow, but something similar."

  
"What, like tie-dye?" Yukhei jokes, smiling fondly as Renjun crawls over to him. The palette and the canvas lay forgotten as Renjun rests his hed against Yukhei's thigh, the latter bringing his hand to comb over the younger's unkempt hair.

  
"Rainbows are overrated as they are beautiful. Sometimes, you're red, like fire, like love, when you do the smallest things for me. Sometimes, you're yellow, like the sun, when I have the dark clouds over my head, you're just...there. Sometimes, you're green, like deep waters and I'm drowning. And then you're also blue, calming and warm...

  
But Yukhei, you're also black, when you want to shut yourself out from the rest of the world, including me. You're white, when you willingly gave your food to the stray dogs. You're pink, when you smile everytime I tell you I love you.

And then everything intensifies, and you're like ruby, you're like sapphire, like emerald and amethyst and opal and all the birthstones I can't name."

  
When Renjun meets his eyes, Yukhei has a shy grin on his face.

  
"You're...iridescent. It's impossible to use only one color to describe you, Yukhei."

  
"Is that good?" the smile on Yukhei's face is beautiful, and the setting sunlight seeping from the blinds illuminates his beauty, cheeks dusted pink.

  
"Very," Renjun squeezes his thigh, giving Yukhei's lips a short peck. "You're my iridescent."

**Author's Note:**

> kinda done on a rush: a third during my commute to the office this morning, another third during my noon break, and last part was when i sneakily typed in my tablet in between checking and numbering vouchers, so please understand if it doesn't make much sense


End file.
